1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for climbing trees, poles, ship masts or similar columnar uprights and providing a platform upon which the user may sit after climbing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a variety of activities which require persons to climb columnar uprights, e.g., hunters in a woods, linemen climbing poles or sailors climbing ship masts. Moreover, once the upright has been climbed, it is often desireable for the climber to have a platform upon which to sit for observation or work purposes.
The need for climbing poles or the like has resulted in a variety of devices for climbing only, e.g., see U.S. Pat. Nos. 117,413; 877,418 and 2,039,185. Some devices of this type gripper teeth or pegs, e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 1,091,277 and some are equipped with resilient anti-slip pads, e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 857,430.
The need for both climbing and sitting after the climb has resulted in yet another variety of devices, e.g., see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,460,649; 3,856,111 and 3,955,645.
Of course, climbing a uniform upright such as a telephone pole is simpler than climbing a non-uniform upright such as a tree with protruding limbs or like obstructions. Notwithstanding the numerous climbing or combination climbing/platform devices developed heretofore, among which are those cited above, there exists a need for improved devices of this type that may be used to climb columnar uprights easily and safely even to heights above tree limbs, mast spreaders or like obstructions and then provide a platform upon which the climber may sit after he has climbed to the desired height.